


How to have a fun at the Yule Ball

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan is Whipped, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dancing, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hogwarts, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Chan wants to protect his boyfriend, Jeongin just wants Chan safeMinho is happy to be with his boyfriend, but Jisung wants moreChangbin finally gets to be open, Hyunjin is tryingFelix wants the perfect night, Seungmin is happy to oblige// sequel to 'How to get a date to the Yule Ball'i suggest you read that first
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	How to have a fun at the Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i got a few requests for this sequel, and it took a while but i finally got it out, enjoy!  
> please leave comments if u enjoy it! I love reading them!

Chan couldn’t help the smile that graced is features as he watched his boyfriend walk towards him, hands in his pockets as he shied away from the stares of people around him.

“hey baby.’ The elder smiled, when Jeongin came to stand in front of him, blush on his face and not meeting Chan’s eyes. “you look beautiful, as always.”

It was true, Jeongin wore a clean black suit with a red tie that fit his body nicely. His glasses were off and on his face was light foundation and blush, a small amount of what seemed to be sparkly eyeshadow on his lids, paired with a barely there streak of eyeliner. 

At the words, the Ravenclaws cheeks heated up more, however, he looked up and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. Who chuckled.

“you look nice too.” He said, threading a hand through Chan’s blonde and slicked back hair. “slightly silly though, haven’t seen your hair this neat since Slughorn’s dinner last year.”

Ah, Slughorn’s party, it had been an evening of checking Jeongin out discreetly and trying to hide his boner under the table. He had not expected the younger to be wearing such tight pants that day alright? Not his fault.

Chan fake pouted. “rude.” He laughed, before reaching down and linking fingers with the black-haired boy. “c’mon, I’m excited to show the school that you’re mine.” 

With a wink, Chan pulled the younger through the large oak doors and in to the dining hall, which was decorated with silver banners and balloons, people dancing in the middle of the room, chairs and tables around them, each one with drinks and food piled upon them.

The head boy turned to look at Jeongin to see the youngers eyes sparkling. “it’s so beautiful hyung.” He gasped, tightening his grip on his hand. “you did this?”

“most of it.” Chan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “it wasn’t that big a deal really.”

“bullshit.” With a huge smile, one that could, and always did, light up a room on his face, the younger pressed a kiss to Chans cheek. “c’mon, let’s go dance!”

The crowd of people dancing was a lot bigger than Chan had expected, and it was a slightly tight fit, but he didn’t care when he boyfriend was dancing practically on him.

It took about five minutes of dancing wildly before a slow song began, and Chan and Jeongin were sweating slightly as they smiled and came together, Chans hands resting on Jeongin’s waist, the younger’s wrapped around his neck.

A glance around told the elder that those you didn’t know they were together by now were staring at them, mouths agape.

As he noticed the attention, Jeongin blushed and moved closer to Chan, not meeting his eyes.

Chan felt guilty, he knew his boyfriend didn’t like the attention, and he felt as though he may have even pressured the younger boy to be in an open relationship with him.

“I’m sorry.” The elder whispered, holding his closer as if to protect him, causing Jeongin to look up, brow furrowed. 

“what are you sorry for?” he asked, smiling softly, though his cheeks were still pink. “I may not be used to this yet, but I will be, I’m just happy I can have a nice night with my boyfriend, and that I can show everyone the hot piece of man I have on my arm.”

At this, Chan rolled his eyes dramatically. “please, if anyone has a nice piece of man on their arm, its me.” He boasted, a smirk forming on his lips as his hands moved to rest on the boy’s lower back. “I mean, have you seen your ass?”

“Hyung!”

The two laughed together, staring into each other’s eyes with admiration. It was moments like these Chan couldn’t help thinking how lucky he was, how blessed he was to have this amazing person be in love with him.

The head boy stopped laughing, a fond smile on his face as he stared at the younger.

“what?” Jeongin asked.

Chan leant down, pressing the softest of kisses to the younger boy’s forehead, before whispering. “I love you.”

“you’re so sappy” was the reply, though judging from the crimson painting the Ravenclaws face, it wasn’t sincere. “I love you too.”

The moment was broken by a loud snicker, and the two turned their heads as a girl and a guy began to dance next to them, from the sneer on his face, the guy was obviously the source of the sound.

“oh, look at that, golden boy is gay now.” He laughed, and the girl he danced with turned her nose at them. “kinda pathetic for head boy I reckon.”

Chan curled his hands into fists behind his boyfriedns neck. He grit his teeth, anger boiling up in his body, he was so ready to turn around and punch the boy in the face, but when he looked in front of him, Jeongin just had an understanding smile on his face, and he touched Chan’s cheek gently.

“don’t listen to them.” The younger whispered, Chan moving his hand up to hold the younger’s against his face. “they have no idea what they’re talking about.”

Chan nodded, he knew the younger was right, he knew he would hear this once Jeongin agreed to come out with him, he had thick skin, he could deal with shit, that dude was just a dickhead anyway. Self-control was important.

“and I mean, if your gay at least get some standards.” Apparently, the boy wasn’t finished, continuing to chuckle loudly, a few people glaring at him from around the dance floor, some nodding along. Chan shut his eyes. “like, dating this ugly fag? What a loser.”

Ya know what

Fuck self-control.

With an angry yell, Chan pulled out of Jeongin’s grip, swinging his fist towards the unsuspecting boy.

A gasp echoed through the hall as his fist met the bully’s ugly face, a loud and unpleasant crunch following it, so hard the boy fell to the floor on his knees, tears in his eyes.

Despite the action, the boy seemed to not be done. “you even punch like a gay.” He snickered, though he clutched his jaw painfully. “you must be even weaker than your scrawny little toy over there, that all he is right? I mean, you can’t actually LIKE him.” 

Chan saw red. He lifted his fist into the air, ready to swing again, the boy on the floor cowering slightly, when a firm hand landed on his arm.

Looking up, Chan saw the headmaster glaring at him.

“Christopher Bang.” She snapped, eyes blaring. “I expected much more from you, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“but-“

“but nothing, I will deal with Mr Kim once you are gone, I will not allow any violence during this ball.”

Angrily, Chan pulled his arm away from his teacher, promptly turning on his hells and storming out of the hall, barely registering his boyfriend running after him.

______  
Minho had been fidgeting awkwardly the whole time he waited for his date at the front of the Hufflepuff dorms.

His confident façade was slowly fading now that he was alone, and he brushed his hair back nervously, trying not to bite his nails, a habit he had picked up years ago.

It wasn’t his fault, he was just nervous about that night, it was the first time he had gone on a proper date with someone, the someone he had been crushing on for a year no less!

The sound of the door opening broke him out of his trance, and all his worry was replaced with awe as he took in the boy in front of him.

The Hufflepuff was wearing a dapper black suit, the pants hugging his ass oh so nicely, with a cute little bowtie. His eyes were painted with winged eyeliner, and his eyelids with bright gold sparkles, and- was that lip-gloss??

That was it, Minho was dead.

“hey hyung?” it took Minho a moment to realise he was blatantly checking the younger out, which was probably the reason Jisung was blushing so much. “y-you look nice.”

See, Minho knew he looked nice. The boy knew exactly what his good traits were, he knew the black slacks would outline his thighs, he knew the white button up rolled to just under his elbows would show off his arms. He knew the few buttons undone would show off his chest, and he knew the pushed back hair made his face look narrow.

The reaction still made him smile.

“you look really nice too.” It was much too simple for how the elder actually thought the younger looked, but he wasn’t sure what else to say. “shall we go?”

“oh, uh yes- that’s right.” The younger smiled shyly, moving to walk beside the elder.

The two walked in silence along the empty halls, it was about half an hour into the dance, and everyone was already there. 

It was tense, most likely because of the nerves, Minho was sure they shared. Their hands brushed every now and then, and the Slytherin noticed the glances Jisung was throwing at them, so he decided to just take the initiative and lock their fingers.

The gasp that left Jisung was adorable, and Minho couldn’t help but smirk.

“what’s wrong??” Minho asked nonchalantly, squeezing his hand. “are you... nervous?”

“pfft nervous?” the younger laughed awkwardly. “why would I be nervous? I’ve done this a hundred times! It’s not like it’s my first time with a boyfriend- or on a date, I mean, I’ve done this so many times I can barely count-“

The Slytherin chuckled, halting his movements so that Jisung looked at him, confused. 

“what?”

“it’s ok to be nervous,” Minho smiled sweetly, smirk gone from his face as he now held both of Jisung’s hands. “I’m nervous too, believe it or not, I am on a date with the boy I’ve liked for ages, plus I’m his first ever boyfriend, date, and hopefully many more firsts, I’m honoured.”

“r-really?” Jisung looked up with big eyes, and Minho nodded, then gasped, when Jisung leaned up to press a soft kiss to the man’s cheek, the spot the youngers lips touched sparking with electricity for only a moment, before he pulled away. “thank you, hyung.” 

Minho smiled and squeezed the youngers hand. “anytime, sweetheart.”

As they continued to walk, Minho didn’t notice the pink still staining Jisung’s cheeks, or the way he glanced longingly at the elder’s lips.

_______

“damn baby, you look delicious.” Changbin’s ears turned red at his boyfriend’s words, but he shot the taller a killer glare, as the hall was full of students, and he was being exceedingly loud.

“shut up you idiot.” The elder hissed, turning his head away from the stares of the other students, as he reached his boyfriend. “everyone can hear you!”

“so? Everyone has eyes, they can see it anyways.” The Slytherin winked, bringing his hands around Changbin’s waist and settling them just above his ass. “you do, you look amazing.”

“you look alright too, I guess…” bullshit, Hyunjin looked fucking magical, his hair gelled and his suit fitting against his tall frame, makeup painted on his eyelids, he looked like a god, and Changbin hated his boyfriend for being so attractive, he couldn’t be expected to keep it in his pants when Hyunjin was walking around looking like that in front of everyone.

“well, do you wanna go to the ball, or do you wanna keep checking me out?” the Slytherin brought one hand up to Changbin’s face, caressing it gently. “if you wanna do something else…”

“yah! Pervert!” the elder smacked Hyunjin on the arm and pulled away, arms crossed and cheeks flaming. “I’m your hyung, respect me, and take me to the ball.”

A fond smile crossed Hyunjin’s features, and the chuckled. “of course, my prince.” He smiled before pressing a kiss to Changbin’s hand and walking with him towards the hall.

“are you sure you wanna do this?” Changbin asked, looking up at the younger man, who froze where he stood, about to enter the hall. “I mean, this’ll change a lot…”

“Seo Changbin.” Hyunjin’s voice softened and he turned to look Changbin in the eyes again. “what’s with the self-doubt hm? I promise, I am totally in love with you, you come above everything to me, I promise.”

“ok.” With a smile, Changbin pulled the elder into the hall, not even stopping before moving into the crowd of dancing teens. “let’s dance!”

“hell yeah!” 

A rock song was playing, and a few couples were moving away from the floor, presumably because a slow song had recently ended, and there were soft whispers of someone punching someone In the face, but Changbin ignored it, first year Gryffindors always got into trouble at the yule ball.

The next half an hour was spent dancing, Changbin held tightly in his boyfriends’ arms as they swayed unevenly and not really to the beat, however, the air was hot, and after a moment Changbin pulleda way, after pressing a kiss to his boyfriends jaw of course.

“I’ll go get us some punch!” he yelled, and Hyunjin just smiled and nodded in return, slowly fading into the crowd as the Gryffindor made his way to the punch bowl on the far table.

He noticed, when he arrived at the crystal bowl, that Minho was standing there, pouring a cup of punch.

“hey, where’s sungie?” the Gryffindor asked, going to grab two glasses from the stand. “not here yet?”

“nah, he is.” The elder smirked as he pulled a small silver flask from his pocket and poured the contents into the orange punch. “he’s just looking at the lights, I am grabbing us some punch.”

Changbin watched with interest as Minho grabbed another cup and poured the now presumably alcoholic punch into it, before placing it next to the glass of the non-alcoholic.

“I thought it was Chan’s job to spike it?” the younger asked, curious, not commenting on the glasses in Minho’s hand, he probably didn’t want Jisung drinking. “where is he anyway?”

“he got kicked out right before you left, like forty minutes ago, something about punching someone.” It was said so nonchalantly that Changbin barely caught it. “besides, he only had cheap booze.”

With a wink, the elder boy smiled and walked back into the crowd of people, leaving Changbin speechless.

Hurriedly, he filled the two glasses and started walking back, eager to tell Hyunjin that head boy Chan had punched someone and gotten kicked out.

That’s when he stopped.

It was almost comical how the scene took place, he froze, took in the picture of Hyunjin standing in the crowd, hands on some girls waist as she tried to grind onto him to the music.

The glasses fell from his hand, but he barely noticed, others did, students turning to look at him and the glass shards that littered the floor. 

Hyunjin included, his eyes met Changbin’s for a split second, to see the tears forming in them, before the elder turned around and ran towards the exit, trying to keep the tears in, in order to not ruin his carefully done makeup.

____________  
Seungmin tapped his foot where he sat on the bench outside the Hufflepuff common room, it was ten minutes past five, and Felix was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago.

The grip on the flower in his hand tightened, and he fiddled with his blue tie, anxious, maybe Felix had decided he didn’t want to go? Maybe he had decided Seungmin’s proposal wasn’t good enough, and he wasn’t coming.

His ridiculous train of thought was stopped at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and he glanced up, only to freeze in shock.

Felix stood at the bottom, wearing a blue button up shirt with a black tie, and tight slacks, which outlined his long legs. His eyes adorned sparkling blue powder, and winged eyeliner, and- was that light pink gloss on his perfect lips?

The boy’s hair was freshly dyed silver, and if the look wasn’t enough to kill Seungmin, the undercut paired with his dangly diamond earrings was.

“wow.” His voice croaked out, speaking without thinking “you look- uhm- really nice.’

“yeah?” Felix’s eyes were innocent, but his face held a small smirk, obviously happy with himself. “you look really nice too Minnie.”

With a shy smile, Seungmin held out his hand to Felix, who happily held it as they walked towards the ball.

Seungmin couldn’t help but chuckle lightly when Felix excitedly grabbed his hand. The boy was obviously ecstatic about getting his perfect night.

As they passed a large window, Seungmin caught a glimpse of the sky outside, painted beautiful orange and pinks, stars just beginning to show, the sky reflecting off of the black lake, turning it pink. It was a last-minute decision that led him to yank his boyfriend in the direction of the giant doors to the courtyard. If they were going to the ball, they’d take the scenic route.

“baby, what’re you doing?” Felix’s smile was light, but his eyes shone confusedly, it was obvious he wanted to get to the ball, maybe he thought Seungmin was backing out? “the hall is not outside.”

“I know pixie.” The Ravenclaw smiled sweetly. “I thought maybe we could take a walk on the way, it’s so pretty out.”

At his words, Felix looked up, eyes sparkling at the painted sunset and the still water of the lake. “It’s beautiful.” The Australian gasped.

“yeah, beautiful.” The younger lifted his hand to brush a strand of hair from his boyfriend’s cheek, and Felix blushed a pretty red at his words.

“thank you.” He turned towards the by, a sparkle in his eyes. “I really love you.”

Seungmin looked deeply into his boyfriend’s eyes. Deep seas of beauty. Holding so much hope and temptation.

He wanted nothing more than to hold Felix in his arms forever.

“I really love you too.”

The younger moved forward, catching Felix’s lips in a soft peck, before pulling away. Smiling lovesick.

“we should go to the ball.”  
__________________

Jeongin sighed, he had been searching the school for half an hour, trying to find his angry boyfriend, who had disappeared off the face of the earth it seemed.

He wanted to apologise. 

None of this would be happened if Jeongin hadn’t agreed to go to the ball, and now Chans beautiful night was ruined.

He turned the corner, into the last hallway, when he froze.

The sound of crashing filled the room, glass shattering, tables cracking, and it was coming from the wall.

With a gasp, Jeongin rushed over to the wall and shut his eyes, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest as he whispered the word “open” to himself over and over.

Slowly but surely, the room of requirement door appeared on the wall, and Jeongin sighed in relief, but hurriedly opened the door, just to be met with the sight he feared.

Chan was standing in the middle of the room, back to Jeongin, his chest rising and falling deeply, and, with a shock, Jeongin noticed the blood dripping from his knuckles, which explained the shattered glass and broken furniture littered around him.

The Ravenclaw watched as Chan lifted his arm, obviously to hit over the lamp in front of him, and Jeongin wouldn’t have reacted quicker, flinging himself forward and wrapping his arms around the boy, who froze in his grasp.

“please don’t hurt yourself anymore.” Jeongin whispered into the elder’s muscly back.

Chan didn’t respond; however, he did relax his body, and turned around, wrapping his arms around the younger in return.

The Ravenclaw thanked merlin and pulled away, caressing the elders face, who was smiling softly.

“I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry.”

“wait.” The elder frowned. “why are you apologising? I’m the one who yelled, got kicked out of the ball, and ruined your night, I just- I couldn’t believe he would say something like that about you, you’re so amazing and sweet and nice-“

“hyung, I promise I’m not upset.” With another sigh, Jeongin looked down. “I ruined YOUR night, If I hadn’t agreed to come, or made you dance-“

“Jeongin please.” Chan interrupted. “it’s not your fault, I let my anger get the best of me, though, mind you, I’d do it a million times again.”

Jeongin smiled at the elder. “I promise I’m not mad at you either, ok? Now c’mon, you need to get your hands washed up.”

The elder nodded, and the two of them walked over to a little sink that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

As they sat, Jeongin running a warm cloth over the elders knuckles. The boy couldn’t help but feel proud of his boyfriend. He may have gotten kicked out of the ball, but he was still protecting Jeongin.

“thank you.” The Ravenclaw whispered, and Chan looked up at him, eyes confused. “for punching that guy over me, I mean.”

Chan seemed to realise what he meant and let out a small chuckle. “please, of course I would, I am your boyfriend after all.”

“I know.” Even after so long, Jeongin couldn’t help but blush at that. “I just mean you were so brave back there.”

“oh?” now the elder was smirking, and Jeongin blushed deeper. “did you find it hot when I punched that dickhead for you baby?”

The younger hadn’t thought about that, but now, the image of Chan getting angry, punching a guy just to protect him, yea, it was hot.

“ha-ha.. nooo way.”

“sure.” The elder was unconvinced, and he leaned in, placing a hand on the black-haired boys waist. “I believe you.”

“good, you sho-“

Jeongin was interrupted by Chan yanking him into his lap, smirk still painting his lips, his eyes holding a suggestive meaning as he pulled Jeongin into his chest.

“wanna tell me the truth?”

Jeongin simply nodded softly, which was all it took for Chan to smash their lips together.

A bed appeared on the other side of the room, and Chan grinned.

_______

Jisung was leaning against the railing of the balcony when Minho turned up beside him, holding two sparkling glasses of orange liquid, and he smiled brightly as he was handed one.

“the punch is the best part of this ball.” The younger pointed out happily, taking a swig, before pouting “damn, did Channie hyung even spike it? Tastes normal.”

“must’ve not put enough.” The elder answered nonchalantly, taking a small sip of his own, there was something in his eye Jisung couldn’t quit place, but he wasn’t sure if he liked it. “what’re you doing out here? Took yonks to find you.”

“sorry hyung.” Jisung’s ears turned red in embarrassment, he had almost completely forgotten he was there with the elder, but being alone in the crowd had made him anxious, and the cool air of outside brought him there on instinct. “it was a bit crowded and stuffy in there alone.”

“I understand.” Minho’s smile was reassuring, and Jisung couldn’t help but blush deeper at that, the elder was so sweet to him, he felt so bad for always being so rude to him. “what’s got you all blushing?”

Minho reached out and brushed a strand of hair off of the Hufflepuff’s forehead, eyes mischievous. 

“I just- you’re so nice to me, and I was so mean to you for so long…”

Jisung didn’t meet the elder’s eye, looking down, however, Minho lifted his chin with his hand, and Jisung was surprised to see the elder was merely smiling.

“sungie, I found our little ‘rivalry’ absolutely adorable.” The Slytherin cooed, gently caressing the youngers cheek. “when you get annoyed your cheeks are so red and cute-“

“ok hyung, I think I get it.” Jisung’s entire face was red at this point, and he was chewing on his bottom lip to stop himself from thinking about how close their faces were. “it’s embarrassing.”

“well I can’t help how absolutely adorable you are.” At this point Jisung was so red he may have been a Gryffindor. “c’mon baby, can’t I compliment my boyfriend?” 

“w-well I mean I guess you can…” at this point, Jisung was having an awfully hard time not staring intently at the elders lips, glancing at them every now and then, it wasn’t his fault- they were so soft looking, and pink and-

Minho’s eyes widened slightly as he noticed Jisung’s gaze, and the younger looked away, laughing nervously, but the elder had yet to move his hand away from his face.

“does my baby want a kiss?” Jisung would’ve spit out his punch if he hadn’t already drunk it all, he couldn’t believe how satisfied the elder looked.

This was an opportunity however, and so, instead of blushing again, or looking away, Jisung simply nodded slightly.

“please?”

It was clear that he Slytherin boy was surprised at the response, however, before Jisung could fret on the fact that it may have been a joke, he felt a Minho’s hands move to his waist and his lips pressing against his.

It started off soft, innocent really, Minho’s lips were as soft as they looked, and Jisung couldn’t help but crave more of them.

Luckily the elder seemed to understand, as he pushed Jisung up against the railing, hands still on his waist, as he moved his lips with the younger boy’s.

Jisung gasped when he felt Minho lick along his bottom lip, and the Slytherin used the distraction to slip his tongue into the youngers mouth, moving at a steady rhythm. It was obvious Jisung was inexperienced, but as he wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck and pulled him closer, Minho didn’t care.

The elder was obviously just as into it as Jisung was, if the pushing of his body further into the railing said anything. It stung where the cool stone was digging into his back, but really, Jisung hoped it bruised.

A leg was slotted in between his own, and Jisung could feel Minho’s thick thighs against his crotch, making his pants tight, and letting a small moan slip past his lips.

That was when Minho pulled away, and all the sensations were removed, leaving Jisung’s eyes wide and whining.

“no- why are you- why’d you stop!?” he practically cried, holding onto the elder’s arm. “more please?” he pouted, ignoring the obvious smirk on Minho’s face as the elder tucked his hands into his pockets.

“oh?” you already begging for me?” yes, yes he was, but of course the Slytherin had to point that out, making Jisung blush and nod his head. Minho looked down at his pants. “aww, poor baby is all hard, well there’s nothing we can do about it, we’re at a school dance after all..”

“we- uhm... we could go b-back?” Jisung was now back to his normal self, blushing a mess and trying awkwardly to cover his crotch. “that would be uh- really great.”

“hmmm.” Minho pretended to ponder, and the younger wanted to smack the smug smile off of his boyfriend. “nah, let’s go dance some more.”

Minho turned on his heel and walked towards the crowd, a clingy and pissed off Jisung on his arm.

Oh, he would so get him back for this.

________

Hyunjin stood frozen on the dance floor, panicked at the disco, you could say.

Chaos erupted around him, teachers hurrying to clean up the glass before any student accidentally stepped on it, the headmaster yelling to get back to dancing, that everything was alright. Students turned to each other, muttering about the scene.

The Slytherin barely recognised the girl who was previously dancing on him turned to him with a sneer on her face.

“what a drama queen.” She snickered, draping an arm over Hyunjin’s shoulder. “but now that he’s gone…”

“get the fuck off of me.” The boy didn’t even register the words as they left his lips, he felt anger rising in his stomach, and he finally snapped from his trance to glare at the woman. “this is your fault! I told you already, leave me alone, I’m happily in a relationship.”

The girl scoffed. “please, after this I don’t think it’ll be all that great…” she stroked along his jaw with one hand, before gasping as he grasped her wrist tightly. “Hyunjinnie-“

“don’t call me that.” He spat, bringing the attention of the people around that. “I’m going to go console my boyfriend, so if you could finally fuck off, that’d be great.”

And with that he turned on his heel and stormed from the hall, ;leaving the girl surprised and angry.

It only took a moment to find Changbin, he was leaning against the wall, behind one of the pillars in the hall, curled up and crying into his knees.

“hyung?” Hyunjin slowly walked towards his boyfriend, the closer he got, the more he could hear Changbin’s sobs, obviously trying to be stifled by his knees, but it wasn’t having the desired affect, he was probably just ruining his dress pants.

“Changbin.” The call was louder this time, and Changbin looked up, shattering Hyunjin’s heart just as he had the glass of punch earlier

His boyfriends usually put together face was streamed with black mascara, and his lip-gloss was smudged sideways. His eyes were puffy and red, and his hair slightly ruffled, it was clear he had been tugging it in frustration.

He was at his worst, but despite that, Hyunjin couldn’t help but think he looked absolutely beautiful. 

“go away.” His voice was broken, coming out choked and quiet, but Hyunjin refused to listen, sitting down on the wall next to Changbin, ignoring the boys glare. “I said go away, Hwang.”

“let me explain myself first.” The Slytherin insisted, as stubborn as he was. “please binnie, it’s not what you think.”

“please.” Changbin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I can see what was happening, a girl was dancing on you, and you just let her. You just let her, Hyunjin, why? Explain that part to me, actually, cuz that’s what I don’t get.”

“I wasn’t trying to let her.” Hyunjin promised, trying to hold Changbin’s hand, but the elder pulled away. “Changbin please look at me, I pushed her away immediately, and I was trying to earlier, she was too persistent.”

“there’s no such thing as too persistent, Hyunjin.” The elder replied, though he did look at Hyunjin. “I get it now I guess, you just wanted people to know you are still renowned playboy Hwang Hyunjin, never tied down and never in a serious relationship, just cuz it’s out there now, I shouldn’t have expected much to change.”

“baby.” The Slytherin was trying his best to not cry himself, just wanting his boyfriend to be happy again. “I swear to god, you are the only person I would ever touch like that, and no ‘image’ that I am supposed to keep up will Change that, I love you binnie, didn’t announcing it to the school show you that?”

At this Changbin chuckled. “that was really ridiculous, you’re so dramatic.” He smiled softly as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I’m sorry for making a big deal I just- I’m so scared Hyunjin, I’m so scared something will happen, and I know its selfish-“

“baby, its not.” Now Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the youngers form, still curled up. “Its my fault you even stress about things like this, I should’ve been open about it the minute I fell in love with you, forgive me?”

“only if you’ll forgive me for being so dumb.” 

“of course, my prince.” Hyunjin leaned in, and it was a bit awkward considering the position, but they softly pressed lips, both pulling away with smiles.

“I love you.”  
________

“Minnie, its been an hour already, lets dance before everyone gets tired!” Felix smiled cheerfully, basically bouncing in his seat at one of the tables, the boy had been waiting since Seungmin had seemed reluctant to dance, but now he wanted to. “c’mon, you said thirty minutes!”

Seungmin looked away from Felix’s pleading eyes, a blush dusting his cheeks. “maybe in a sec? can I finish my punch maybe?”

“Minnie.” Felix’s features softened, pouting a bit. “if you don’t wanna dance with me I get it, I wasn’t going to fortnite dance or anything, but I was tempted!”

Seungmin’s eyes widened at this. “first of all, if you fortnite dance I am going to leave you here alone” he threatened, eyebrows raised. “and, it’s not that I don’t wanna dance I just- uhm…”

“c’mon, tell meeee.” The Hufflepuff whined, grabbing Seungmin’s hand. “please don’t be shy Minnie, its ok to say it.”

“I just...” Seungmin seemed to take a deep breath, and Felix raised a brow in confusion. “I- dontreallyknowhowtodance.”

Felix raised his brows, an amused smirk on his face. “you mind saying that again? Maybe, I don’t know, slower?”

The Ravenclaw flushed again. “I don’t really know how to dance…” he whispered, not meeting Felix’s eyes. “I’m sorry, you can always just dance without me I mean-“

The Australian’s oddly high-pitched giggle cut him off, Felix couldn’t help it, it was funny that Seungmin thought he would mind, thought it was a big deal.

“this is why I didn’t wanna say anything, you’re laughing at me.” The elder glared, crossing his arms pettily. “rude bitch.”

“no, Seungminnie don’t be mad.” Felix smiled, laugher dying down as he squeezed Seungmin’s hand. “I just don’t care if you know how to dance or not, I just wanna have a nice dance with my boyfriend, if that’s me doing the renegade and you flailing around, I could care less, just dance with me.”

“oh.” Felix couldn’t help but chuckle when Seungmin brightened considerably. “well alright then, let’s dance, you may have to guide me though, it’s a slow song.”

Felix just grinned and dragged Seungmin to the edge of the dance floor, so he wouldn’t be too embarrassed if he did fuck up. 

“here, place your hands here.” He placed Seungmin’s hands on his hips, and Seungmin blushed a little bit as Felix moved so they were pressed closer together “what’s with the face? You didn’t seem shy when we were in this position last night.”

Seungmin shot the boy a fierce glare, and Felix just laughed as he wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s shoulders. “Felix!”

“sorry, sorry, c’mon it was right there.” The silver haired boy smirked, swaying them back and forth to the music. “look! You’re doing it! Just try not to step on my toe.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “accidentally” stepping on Felix’s foot as he did.

“ouch!” the elder cursed glaring at Seungmin. “you did that on purpose.”

“what?” the younger faked innocence, but a mischievous gleam sparkled in his eyes. “no idea what you’re talking about.”

“bitch.” Felix mumbled, but placed his head on Seungmin’s shoulder none the less, pouting at the younger.

Seungmin chuckled. “I love you.” He whispered into Felix’s hair, and the elder shivered, before looking up again, meeting eyes with his boyfriend.

“I love you too.” He whispered back, and pressed a kiss to Seungmin’s soft cheek. “thank you for tonight.”

Seungmin smiled.

“of course, my sunshine.”


End file.
